The Wings Of A Hawk
by ShardsOfShatteredIce
Summary: Eaglepaw, a young Thunderclan apprentice isn't a normal cat. She was born with wings, as big as a hawks. But after accidentally losing her clan, she finds herself in an epic battle, where she, Eagle, needs to reunite the elements once again and save the whole world of clans from destruction. *Don't steal this idea without permission, please. Same goes for all my other stories.*
1. Beginnings

"Willowleaf, you don't look so good." A brown tabby tom commented, as the grey medicine cat settled herself down.

"Mother, what happens if the medicine cat gets sick?" A small kit asked, her blue eyes wide, in the shelter of a thick she-cat. The she-cat did not answer, instead, she gave Willowleaf a soft sniff.

"Willowleaf..." The she-cat said thickly, her tail dropping. "Are you expecting kits?" Her eyes widened with shock, and at the same time her white jaw dropped.

"No." Willowleaf's ear twitched and she quickly curled her tail around her thick body. "Medicine cats can get sick too, Mintfur."

Mintfur narrowed her eyes. "I know that." She growled tonelessly. "I know a sickness when I see one."

Willowleaf cleared her throat and looked away, her eyes dull. Suddenly she let out a loud wail. The brown tabby tom immediately rushed to her side.

"Willowleaf!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"She's having kits!" A tall tortoise-shell she-cat yowled, and cats began to crowd around the den.

"Get away from me!" Willowleaf spat, her green eyes blazing like a forest fire.

A muscular grey tom pushed his way into the den. "What is this?" He growled.

"It seems that our medicine cat is having kits, Boulderstar." The brown tabby murmured. His voice signaled whispers of shock among the large crowd.

Willowleaf shrunk to the back of the den, her fur standing on her back. She let out a long wail before she pushed a large kit out. She turned over to clean the creature, but she yelped as a sharp pain shot through her. She let her head lay there as cats examined her kit.

"What are those things on it?" A kit asked, walking forward to sniff it. Two small stubs were on the kits back. The brown tabby tom examined it, just to see the lumps unfold to reveal two wings.

"It's a bird!" The kit yowled, his back arching.

"It's not a bird, Stumpkit!" Mintfur scolded her kit for it's rude behavior.

"Is Willowleaf okay?" Stumpkit changed the subject and pointed his tail at the still she-cat. Mintfur's eyes widened.

"She's dead!" She screeched, her voice cracking through the air like lightning.

Boulderstar was shrunken in the back of the crowd, his yellow eyes glittering like a storm. A dark smile stretched across his face before he padded back to his den, a long tail lashing behind him.


	2. Following My Shattered Heart

_Ever since I was a kit, they al__l stared at me weird. They whispered about me, thinking I couldn't hear their words. Why did they hate me? Why did they act so __**weird?**_

_To tell the truth, I thought I would never know. I thought I was just like them. Yet you shouldn't judge a cat by it's fur. You shouldn't judge prey by it's look... You should judge a cat from how they act. You should judge prey from how it tastes._

_Nobody seemed to care about how I acted. They all cared about how I looked. I wanted to change that, and I'd do anything I could to._

_And then I found out what was wrong with me. And when that happened I was angry; angry about all the lies they said to me, thinking I would never know the secrets hidden in their words._

_Well, I found out. They were wrong. Every single one of them was wrong. And I could prove that, yet something told me not to confront them. So I kept my discovery a secret. I didn't know what I could do with my wings... I didn't think I could fly, I'm not a bird. Or could I? I wasn't sure but Starclan, I wanted to find out._

_When I watch the birds fly by, I feel a tingle in my heart. I think that tingle is the urge to leap up there with them. But the only problem is that I don't know if I could... I don't know how._

_What would I say to my clan if I randomly leaped out of a tree? I could snap my neck that way! It's mouse-brained... Yet I want to do it. I want to feel the heavy wind brushing through my fur, like the cleaning of the mother I never had. Nobody told me my mothers name- Boulderstar said not to speak of it._

_But I still long to feel the wind, the sky... the freedom of flying; the freedom of soaring through the clouds beyond. I wanted to feel that. And I could. I just had to believe that I could._

* * *

><p>I pushed myself through the large crowd of cats that gathered around the High-ledge. My eyes narrowed as I struggled to see through the shapes. I lifted myself up by kicking my hind legs off the ground. My tail slapped against Grayrock, an elder.<p>

"Watch it!" He hissed, curling his short tail around his paws.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly, before a yowl split through the morning air. Boulderstar, a large gray tom, towered over his clan.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" The large tom yowled. "Today we have a young kit about to enter apprenticeship. Eaglekit, step forward."

Several cats murmured as I lifted my paw up. Even though my blue eyes glittered with excitement, I felt pain in my chest. These cats hated me.

My heart raced quickly as I took a deep breath and looked up at Boulderstar. The tom smiled softly, his yellow eyes glittering.

"Mintfur, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Eaglepaw. Mintfur, you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. Thunderclan honors your strengths and I believe you can easily pass them down to this young apprentice."

My eyes glowed as I stepped forward to touch noses with my mentor. Her fur was gray as smoke, yet shiny as silver. Her green eyes shone like gems.

"I promise I won't disappoint you, Mintfur." I said, my voice surprisingly steady. My promise was greeted by her smile.

"I know you won't." She purred.

_What if she's just pretending? _I thought as a cold shiver shot down my spine. _No, she wouldn't._

"I know you'll make an amazing warrior one day, Eaglepaw. After all, it's the heart that matters. Most cats attack with tooth and claw, when they can ease an argument with words."

I silently agreed with her. I quickly nodded. "So when does training start?" I asked, my eyes filled with curiosity.

"I was excited my first time too. I'm afraid we'll wait until tomorrow though. The warriors need help with expanding the dens."

I watched her walk away, a small tickle in my chest. I had just became a Thunderclan apprentice! And there was actually a cat who liked me..

"Stonepaw, you said I could be next." Hollypaw, a small apprentice in front of me whimpered. Deep sunlight filtered through the roof of branches. Birds sang their daily songs, as the green-leaf evening passed by.

Stonepaw, a gray tom, puffed out his chest. "You'll never be a warrior if you whine! I promised Archpaw."

"You did?" Archpaw, a gray tabby asked in a confused tone. "That's not what I remember."

I shook my head, a purr rumbling in my throat. The apprentices in front of me leaped at each other in a play fight. A cloud hovered over the sun, darkening the area.

"Stupid clouds!" Hollypaw growled, snatching a leaf in the air. Stonepaw blinked.

"Your scared of the dark?" He smirked playfully, a tail lashing behind his body.

"No!" Hollypaw defended herself. "I'm, er... I just don't like it."

"Right" Archpaw purred, amusement glittering in his eyes.

I padded into the camp, away from the entrance, and away from the other apprentices. I began thinking about the clan- I never knew why we didn't have a medicine cat. At the gatherings, every other clan had one. Yet our clan, Thunderclan's den empty.

I dodged Spiderpelt, who was marching out of the camp, his black fur glistening in the sunlight. I felt a light wave of wind brush past me as he passed by. I spotted a large bird pecking the ground near the entrance of camp. I leaped at it, but my paws pinned down only a leaf. As the bird darted into a tree, I felt cool air blow into my face.

_What's it like being able to fly? _I thought. The bird stared at me. It was brown, with dusty gray blotches on it's chest, which was thick with feathers. White dappled it's large wings, as it's wings spread out.

_It's a hawk! _I watched it flap it's huge wings as darted back across the sky. I felt something in side of me tickle like a feather. I looked around, making sure no cat was watching me, before bursting off after the hawk.

Green leaves brushed my flank as I pushed my way through a thorn patch. The hawk was nearly straight above me, it's wings carving through the warm air. It wasn't that far up. I could feel the air escape from between his wing and side as he flapped.

I continued to follow. Thunderclan's scent became fainter as I charged after it. I didn't want to catch it, I wanted to see it. I took my eyes off of the distance and stared into the sky. My legs were moving faster then lightning as I ran faster and faster. Ahead was flat land, coated in warm grassy fields. I didn't stop running, but I noticed something. I had left clan territory.

I kept running yet no energy escaped my body. The hawk flew straight above, before lowering slightly. I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. Wind hit against my body, blowing in all directions. I ran in leaps, every jump being a pure seed of freedom, growing stronger in my heart.

_Is this what it's like?_

My legs moved faster, moving like flaming blurs. The edges of my vision were blurry and I couldn't make them out. All I saw was blue and green. The hawk lowered more, it's wing almost touching my ear tip. Beautiful feathers flew with the wind as it soared.

I turned my head, but still, without stopping. I could hardly make out the trees of the forest. I skidded to a halt, my heart pounding like a rabbits feet, about to be caught by a starving dog or Windclan warrior.

"Oh no." I murmured. I looked down for a moment, deep in thought. I turned my head up; everything was cloudy.

"Help!" I yowled. Fog destroyed the view, dots of rain began falling.

The hawk had disappeared. I was completely alone; away from clan territory. I was lost.

"No!" I screeched. I began running in a random direction. The wind nearly blew me away as it got stronger. My paws suddenly fell into mid-air. _A cliff!_

I let out a high-pitched scream as I turned my body around. I threw my claws against the wall, and with a loud scratching sound, they got caught on a small rock that jutted out. My heart felt as if it would fall right out. I was horrified. For one moment I was free, and then I was trapped in the dark and cold.

Suddenly, with a creak, my claw slid off. I continued to fall into the darkness. I was cut-off by a sharp pain; a smack. A freezing cold feeling ripped into me like claws. I had fallen into a deep, frozen cave.

My claws slid on the ice. I cried for help, yet I received no response. Coldness was taking over my body. A dark color began to cover my vision. Then suddenly, sharp claws grabbed onto my back. She was brought up into the sky, and then dropped down onto the grass. My eyes widened as I saw the hawk fly away. I was saved by a hawk. Shock and amazement were clawing at me. How did the hawk know I needed help?

The wind was still strong. I struggled to walk through the deep rain. My paw suddenly sinked into a cold thick hole. I tried pulling it out, and eventually, with a loud pop it flung out. I bunched up my muscles before leaping over the gap. The fog began to fade. I made out a few trees in the distance.

"Thunderclan!" I yowled, darting towards the trees. My limbs were tired and worn. It must have been from all the things I did. I ran, I swam and I walked through rain. The trees became larger as I got closer. Strange scents that I never scented blocked my sense of smell.

I looked around, worry in my eyes. Then I noticed something.

This wasn't Thunderclan territory.


	3. Lost In My Own Pawsteps

I was surrounded by thick tall trees. Thin leaves dangled off of the drooping branches as the wind whistled. The grass was taller then me... I struggled to see what was beyond the small clearing I stood in.

Birds chirped, sounding much different then the birds of Clan Territory. I took a deep breath before dashing off into the woods. A large thorn slashed my side as I brushed into it. The sudden pain knocked me off my paws and I slid a tail-length in the thick mud before I steered myself with a paw.

I felt my legs shake as I pushed myself up. _I should never have followed that hawk! _I was now stuck in the middle of nowhere. There was no way in Starclan they would search for me this far into the wild. The chance was already low that they would search for me outside of camp. Would they even search at all?

I had only become an apprentice that day. The only experience I had was speed. Speed was hardly helpful. I didn't know how to stalk, fight or anything else important. I would die within half a moon.

I pushed my paws through the dirt. I perked my ears as I heard a croak. A small frog was hopping in a small puddle, about a fox-length away. I bunched up my muscles and sprang. I breathed out with satisfaction as I felt it's slimy body freeze under the pressure of my paws. Keeping one paw on it, I sunk my teeth into it.

I gulped up the few bites it gave me. I gave a silent prayer to Starclan, before looking up at a large tree beside me. It's branches were large and thick, reaching towards the clouds. I leaped up onto the first branch, my muscles aching greatly.

_Starclan help me. _I murmured silently as I climbed up the tree. I stretched my front legs so I touched the higher branch before using all my strength pulling myself up.

I laid their for a moment, staring at the ground below me. It was close yet it looked so far. I took a deep breath before leaping up to the next branch. I heard and smelled prey. Quietly climbing, I peeked my head into the hole. In less then a heartbeat, a squirrel charged out. I didn't bother chasing it, I had just eaten.

I could just fit myself into the hole. I settled down before digging my head into the messy moss of the squirrels nest. It seemed like forever, yet it was only a few seconds before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, expecting to see the warm fur of my clan-mates but I only saw the wall of the splintery tree. I let out a sigh before pushing myself up. Cold morning air greeted my fur like the pool I had fallen into only the day before. Birds chirped and danced across the sky. I scanned the world, a seed of hope growing inside of me that I would see the hawk, but I only saw small singing prey.<p>

My stomach yowled with hunger. I wasn't thirsty though. A pool of water had formed on the side of the hollow from the rain, easily quenching my thirst. I climbed down the tree, before my paws landed with a thud onto the ground. I lifted one up and shook it, drowning out the sudden pain.

I stepped through the puddles of morning dew and leftover rain, staring at the ground. I felt like I was losing consciousness, as my vision became blurry, yet I kept walking through the wet grass. As I passed a puddle, I could of swore I saw the hawk. At least it's wings. I didn't turn back. I didn't want to. My life had been ruined, I was lost, and everybody hated me. I was sure nobody was even searching for me.**_  
><em>**

The clouds floated away, planting sunlight on the field. I slowly walked out of the forest I had spent the night in. As I stepped into a puddle, a whole flock of birds flew away.

_I'm such a mouse-brain! _I cursed at myself. Their was prey right in my paws, and I let it go. I was going to die, I knew I was. As I passed another pool of water, I saw myself. My face was scratched and splintered, my fur matted and filled with knots. But there was something different. Two large and heavily feathered wings were on my back. It was just my eyes; I was too confused and depressed to see anything correctly. I stared for a while, but the wings didn't go away. Shaking my head, not believing the sight, I kept padding along the grass.

The storm had knocked down a large tree. I climbed over it, heaving myself up before sliding back down onto the other side of the muddy earth ground. I felt anger swelling up inside me like wasps. I felt like I was about to explode- so many things happened to me, and are happening to me. It wasn't fair!

I felt a small mosquito pecking at my ear. I swapped at it, getting a paw full of mud in my ear. I saw a few buzzing around my side. I should have never followed the hawk. This is my fault, not his! This time I wished my clan had caught me.

I waded through a pool that went up to the middle of my thin legs. Shivering, I looked down. I saw the two wings again. I stared for a while, imagining I actually did have wings. These couldn't be mine. They were still, hardly moving at my breathing. I began throwing all my strength into my back, trying to get it to do something. My jaw dropped with shock as they spread straight out.

My eyes were huge round circles, like the moon. This wasn't possible! _It couldn't be!_

"They all said I was normal!" I yowled, my voice screeching with pure rage. They all lied to me. Yet, I felt something inside me grow. I was a cat, not a bird. I hoped it was all a dream, but at the same time, I was actually excited.


	4. One Who Understands

I felt the hot sun beat on my back as I marched across the long landscape. The ground was no longer wet and slippery- it was dry and cracked. Before I was glad to see that it was drying, but now I wished that I was swimming in a lake. My heart was still blazing from the discovery earlier that day. I had wings.

I couldn't stop wondering if I could fly. I kept moving them, attempting to get used to the ability to control a body part I never knew I had. The tips of soft brown feathers tickled the thin fur on my back, almost grooming my skin. They looked just like a hawks wings. I stretched my huge feathery parts and let them fold back into their original position.

I halted, almost tripping myself. A strange scent danced across the air. It smelled like, and certainly was cat. A seed of hope grew inside of me. I hoped they were kind. Or him.. Or she. Or it? I shrugged at the thought. I wanted to see my kind again. My eyes widened as a very tall, yet severely thin she-cat was scratching at the ground. She was about the size of five cats stacked on top of each other. She had the sharpest yellow eyes, with streaks of glistening amber swimming around the center of her pupil like fish. Despite her thin body, she swung her head around quickly, sniffing faster then a birds wings. Her tail was like a lightning bolt, hundreds of black locks clinging on. She had two large fangs, much like a dogs but much much bigger.

I felt my body stiffen, including my newly found wings, as she turned towards the bush where I hid. Her glowing eyes slightly narrowed.

Everything was silent. Everything was frozen. It seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly the cat let out an ear-splitting roar, a noise no cat could ever make. The she-cat burst towards me in a blur, her gigantic claws ripping tufts of grass from the hard ground in her path. I flipped over and darted across the flat world and into the woods. The cat snapped at my tail, foul breath beating at my back. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I was inches away from the end of my very own life.

"Stop!" I squealed as I tripped over a root. The cat easily stepped right over it before pinning me down on a tree. Her huge claws were inches away from my racing heart as they dug into my fur, on their way to my chest. The large cat froze, staring down at me before letting me go.

"Ah." She murmured, flicking her head back slightly. Her long tail lashed behind her incredibly powerful body. Unlike the other creatures I had seen in my life, her claws did not sheath. Even though she ended the battle.

"Do I know you?" I asked, my voice trembling. The huge cat began to curl her dark lips in a threatening snarl.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said clearly. I felt a stap of pain as I saw that she was staring at my wings. She thought I was weird too, but she didn't speak of it.

"I'm lost." I cleared my throat before saying my words. The cat nodded with approval.

"Well, Lost, this is my territory. And you have trespassed on it."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"There are no excuses for trespassing." I felt guilty, as if she were my mother, scolding me for escaping camp as a kit.

"I'll be going now, I guess." I murmured, beginning to pad off before her tail blocked my path.

"Wait. Do you need help?"

I felt shock well up inside of me. This gigantic cat creature wanted to help me. A useless kit. Before she was trying to eat me and now she wanted to help.

"I mean, if you can, I know your busy though."

"I'm Eadgyth." She said, her voice strong. Even though she looked half-starved, she was a decent fighter.

"I'm Eaglepaw." I replied, my wings shifting uncomfortably. This cat could easily be tricking me into being it's next meal. But I stayed, and that was the right thing to do.

"This is what my territory looks like. None of my kind live here." Eadgyth whispered, her eyes lost in deep memories. She faded out of it and turned to me.

"What are you?" I asked, my eyes filled with curiosity. The creature stretched her mouth into a smile, when I expected her large teeth to show in a snarl.

"A panther." She rumbled before stalking after the distance.

"Why don't any other panthers live here?" I asked, my eyes deep with concern. Eadgyth turned to me.

"The no-furs took me away when I was very young. I awoke here and have survived ever since."

I felt sadness engulf me. She had been alone for so long.

"You trained on your own?"

"Not really... My mother had shown me many fighting moves because she seemed to know the no-furs would come for me."

_No-furs must be two-legs. _I guessed, watching as the huge panther padded slightly quicker then my flashing legs. The black cat turned to me and opened her mouth, but didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What about you?" She broke the short silence.

"Oh. I only came here a few days ago..." I trailed off. I didn't want to say anything about my wings.

"Also, what are you called? Never before have I seen one of you with... wings." She murmured.

"Well... I was born this way. I guess you could call me unique." I didn't want to tell anybody about my wings, but I had. I trusted her.

We kept on traveling until the blazing sun sank into the darker ground. A clear sky washed over us like a wave of water, cold and dark.


	5. Trapped In Freedom

_Well, it turns out that was only the beginning of my adventure. As time passed.. I realized how much I could do. I realized there were so many cats I could help, and I could defeat those who harmed the weak- those who deserved punishment. And well, it turns out Boulderstar was one of those cats. When I was in the clan, I had never realized what he had done. But I would find that out one day._

_As I said before... When I look at the sky I feel something inside of me. But when I lock my eyes on the clear night sky- the beautiful stars twinkling in a never-ending layer right above the magenta and violet, outstretched world, I feel it even more._

* * *

><p>It was quite dark now. I turned my attention to Eadgyth for a short time, gazing at her. She didn't look back at me. Her eyes were locked on her paws. I was lucky to have her with me, I would have died without her.<p>

When I turned to the distance, I saw the huge moon, bigger then the sun even. It was bright, shining nearly blinding moonlight on the field we had entered. I felt my paws pick up speed, soon turning into blurs. I felt Eadgyth turn to me in surprise, her beautiful eyes locked on my moving body.

"Eaglepaw, what are you-" I couldn't here the rest. I let the wind smooth my fur. Billions of stars were flaming in the sky, as I ran like they were about to collapse on top of me. I was running faster then I had the day I became lost- it seemed so long ago. It seemed like I was meant to be here... Was I?

Eadgyth had started bounding after me. She was much faster then I had expected. She caught up with me, almost as fast as me.

"You're fast." I could tell she was gasping for breath as she ran. I couldn't help but to smile. I turned back to the difference.

I felt like the moon was getting closer. The world was getting brighter. I ran faster and faster, before I let my wings spread. For one split second I had actually floated into the air. I fluttered back to the ground, still dashing. Everything beside me was a blur. I was running faster and faster.

Suddenly there was nothing but air below me. I froze there, but my wings were moving. I stayed there... I was in the air. Staying there.

Eadgyth was staring at me, her eyes gigantic just like the moon. She didn't blink.

"Your flying!" She almost choked on her own words.

_She's right! _My wings were working furiously to keep me off the ground. I was lost with words- I didn't know what to say.

"I am." And that was all that escape my parted jaws. I felt like my still-beating heart was going to blow up inside of me. My wings began to get tired so I roughly landed on the ground. Eadgyth was still staring at me in shock.

"You did it..." She murmured, the moon reflecting off of her eyes. I nodded, staying silent.

A while had passed and we still stood there.

Her voice broke the silence. "We should find shelter. It's dangerous to be out here at night."

"Okay." I agreed with her and we began traveling, yet again. And my legs didn't even ache from the running. It didn't take long until we found a tree- it was covered with ants but it would have to do. I blinked with surprise when I saw Eadgyth lapping up the ants from the branch she was on. Her tongue was huge!

I bunched my muscles and leaped. I flapped my wings slightly so I landed gently and went higher. I couldn't actually fly yet, even though I really wanted to. I kept leaping. I was now above Eadgyth, who was watching me with a wide smile on her face. I smiled also, continuing to leap. The clouds seemed so close but they were so far. The moon was bleaching my fur like sunlight. I was at the tip of the top branch now, staring at the land in front of me. I couldn't even see Eadgyth now. I was so far up I couldn't see her!

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up. I was on the branch, sunlight beating on my fur. But there was a slight chill in the air- I knew Leaf-bare was well on it's way.<p>

I slid down the branches, carefully planting each step no farther then a tail-length below me. Soon I reached the lower branches to see that Eadgyth was gone. My ear twitched with confusion. As I approached, I smelled her strong familiar scent. She wasn't far and it was very fresh.

I spotted her black tail lashing through the long grass. _She must be hunting. _I guessed. Very silently, I approached. It was if she had eyes on the back of her head. She knew I was there, and greeted me with a twitch of her ear.

I nodded as she accepted my presence. I stretched my legs up so I could see what she was stalking. There was a creature never in my life I had seen before- It had four slender legs, wheat colored pelt and many white spots. As I looked closer, I made out several. They were slightly taller then Eadgyth but were certainly not as long. They would make easy prey for her.

It seemed like I was waiting forever. But then she flashed out of her stalking position before pinning down one of the creatures, sinking her teeth into it's neck.

"Whoa!" I let out a cough as a cloud of dust was floating up from where she kicked off the ground. Eadgyth smiled and dropped the creature at my feet.

"We can share, of course." She let out a rough purr. I couldn't even finish one leg, but Eadgyth had eaten half of the creature.

"What are we looking for, anyway?" Eadgyth asked.

"Well... I need to get back to my home- in a forest. There's a lake also." I explained, becoming upset at the fact I will have to leave one day.

Eadgyth nodded, understanding that they may need to part sooner then they think.

"Well... I need to help you find it, of course." She said quietly. "It's your home."

"But it's better here!" I whined like a kit, staring desperately into Eadgyth's eyes.

"It's better in your home. I'm sure your family misses you."

"What family? And they wouldn't give a whisker to have me back. If I came back, they would treat me the same way as they did before. They would treat me as a useless piece of mouse-dung." I felt tears form in my eyes.

Eadgyth stayed silent. I knew she didn't know what to say. Without saying anything else, I stomped away.


	6. I Promise

**Oh my gosh. 600 views- thank you so much. I just wanted to say that the httyd soundtrack inspired me to make this- its so amazing... Listen to that while reading. Especially the forbidden friendship and test drive. So make sure to watch the movie too...**

**PS, yay, happy bday to me. 3 The reviews I'm getting are the best present ever. For some reason I teared up while writing this...**

Tears streamed down my face as I pushed myself across the thick woods. I felt Eadgyth following me, and I struggled not to turn to my new friend. _Don't look back, _I reminded myself.

The morning air was chilly against the once moon-bleached dirt ground. Small birds danced across the pale blue sky, chirping as they flew. I stormed away from Eadgyth, slowly feeling her presence fade.

"Wa-" I couldn't hear what else Eadgyth said. I brushed against a bush, purposely making noise to drown out her voice. If she thought I would be leaving she was wrong. I just wanted some time alone. I spread my wings and leaped up, in an attempt to fly away but I failed, and instead I picked up speed and took a long leap. I panted as I landed hard on the earth ground.

I stood there, staring at the long distance. It turns out that the forest didn't last nearly as long as I imagined. Letting out a groan, I slowed down, entering yet another long field. A disgusting stench caused my nose to wrinkle. A long thunderpath stretched across the land, destroying the beautiful view.

I looked down at my paws, examining the brown fur. Suddenly, a loud swoosh nearly knocked me off my paws. I untangled my wings from the air as a huge monster zoomed away. I had never seen one in front of me- I only heard stories of them, and how endless generations ago they cut down the woods, forcing the cats to move on.

I took a deep breathe, bunched up my muscles, and tried at a long leap across the dark path. I landed straight in the center. Struggling to ignore the horrifying smell, I leaped again. I felt a sharp pain as my paw scraped on a shard of clear two-leg rubbish. Wincing in pain, I closed my eyes, blocking out the bright sun. The clouds were hovering above the mountains that rose out of the ground and into the skies in the distance.

I looked back, and parted my jaws to bring in the familiar strong scent of Eadgyth. I passed my opportunity for a quick break and I set off again. I didn't know where I was going. I wouldn't know until I got there. But where and what would that place be?

_I'm never going back. I'm never going back to those excuses of warriors._

Every single step I took made me angrier and angrier. Those mousebrains lied and lied. Even though I tried so hard to prove myself worthy.

_Well, they just lost a great warrior. _I couldn't help but to smile at their stupidity- if they wanted to be the strongest clan in the forest, they were not. But they could have been.

I hung my head low letting the grass grow longer as I padded through it. This is who I was, and I was free. It's the way I liked it. I stared off into the sky, not even squinting my eyes. I was born this way, and it was perfect. Even if they didn't like me- I liked myself and that's what mattered to me most.

I took a step forward, lifting my head up to let the wind brush through my fur. I wanted it to stay like this. I didn't need my clan. I have myself- I had what no other cat had- I had wings! But if only I could fly with them.

Then I felt an urge. Without any ability to help myself, I charged across the distance. I breathed deeply and quickly as my legs carved through the wind as I took long leaps. I felt like every step was one bit closer to the clouds. To pure freedom.

It was just like before. I was free again. I hoped it wouldn't be cut off like last time. And it wasn't. I was here- "And here I'll stay." I said aloud, a deep smile forming. I picked up more blazing speed. At the moment I didn't have a single worry.

The grass flashed by me like birds, a step away from being snatched by a cat. Then I saw it- _the hawk!_

The beautiful creature soared by my side, it's wing tip touching my own. Even though I was on the ground, my jumps were high and long-lasting. Then everything seemed to freeze in one leap. The hawks eye was staring into mine, it's soul reflecting off of my own. As I looked into the almost diamond like yellow eyes, I heard whispers. They weren't coming in through my ears- they entered through my chest. My whole world felt as if it was being consumed by determination to fly. The hawk was telling me to. I couldn't though. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

I fell to the ground, and after a few more moments I sat. I glanced down at the hawk who had landed beside me.

"Thank you." I murmured. My gaze was locked on the creature.

"I'll fly with you one day. I promise." I said barely more then a silent mew. I heard the whispers again before it let out a loud call and lifted into the sky.

"I will." I said again.


	7. We Need You

**We're almost done with the boring survival stuff, the epic stuff is coming soon.**

"You look like you had fun." A familiar voice rumbled in a purr. I turned around to see Eadgyth licking a paw and swiping it across her face. I nodded, not ending the grin of my own

"And prey practically leaped into your paws. Why didn't you just kill it?" The large cat asked, her head turned in a sidelong glance.

"I could never." If Eadgyth killed it, I wouldn't possibly forgive her.

"Just because it has wings doesn't mean it's your kind." She layed her eyes on me. A shiver shot down my spine as she purposely stepped on a fly.

"What did that creature ever do to you?" I hissed. Was this cat even my friend?

"What did that _'creature' _you ate earlier do to you?" Eadgyth was clearly trying to win the fight.

"Nothing. You killed it." I raised my voice, ignoring the fact that she could break my neck with a claw. "If you don't enjoy being my friend, which I myself, certainly do not, you can watch me leave right here and right now. You never did anything good for me!"

Eadgyth stayed silent, her eyes wide with shock from my sudden hatred towards her.

"You just waste my time and lumber along after me when I want to be alone. I don't care if your the strongest creature in this stupid place, I don't give a whisker."

"See how well you do without me." Her voice was surprisingly emotionless. The cold in her stare felt like claws on my body. Her expression darkened but besides that, she carelessly strolled away.

"Fine then." I shrugged a small feeling of loss away. She was a waste of valuable time. I would be fine along, I had myself to keep me company.

"Heh." I looked down, a frown forming on my face. What had I just done? I lifted my head to apologize but she was gone.

_Who needs her anyway? _I growled silently. I pushed through the afternoon grass, enjoying the cool air. I never wanted to see her again.

The clouds were now peach colored as they circled slowly around the mountain tops. What would I do? Where would I go? I had no idea. I was lost in the middle of a field with night coming.

_Starclan hates me..._ I silently cursed at myself. I was back to how I was before I met Eadgyth. I had to survive, and I was perfectly fine with it.

I watched the pale green grass wave in the soft wind. The bird songs were slowly fading into the low hoots and shrieks of owls. I watched the sky fade to orange and the sun sink into a long lake ahead. Soon right in front of my eyes, hundreds of stars formed and stretched across the dimming sky.

"Of course, I'm sleeping in a tree again." I rumbled. Even though I couldn't fly, the ground felt dangerous. It made me feel so vulnerable to large predators.

I could make out a long branch that curled around a spike of rock that stuck out like a tooth from the cliff side. It was pretty low and if I hurried, I could make it before it got too dark. I began traveling to the mountains, hoping to see the hawk but besides the stars, the sky was empty.

Eventually I made it. I leaped up onto the rocks as if they were stairs. I latched onto the branch, my claws causing a few splinters to poke out. Careful not to scrape my paw, I settled down. I watched the moon rise like a white eagle bursting into flight.

A loud screech caught my attention. I raised my head to see the dark shape of a hawk fly across the sky.

"Goodnight." I smiled. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

I was in a dark forest. The same whispers I head earlier that day called to me. I swung my head around, unsure where to go. I opened my mouth but before I could speak, a white outline of a cat appeared in front of me. It had wings. It's eyes pure blue and I didn't hear nor feel it's presence at first. I could tell it was male from the thick and slightly muscular body shape.

He nodded, showing a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Come." His voice was slightly distorted, and it echoed through my chest- I didn't hear in my ears for that one moment. The ground shook. I looked around in panic, but the tom continued as if it was casual.

"Who are you?" I was silenced by a wave of his long tail.

"Silence, sister."

I began to grow horrified. I wanted to go home. I tried to run, but couldn't. Suddenly, he rose up off the ground, his wings sending freezing air towards me.

"We've finally found you. We need you, Eagle."

"I.. Are you Starclan?" I stammered with disbelief.

He shook his head, waves of cold air coming off of him.

"We make Starclan." He stared down at me.

_We?_

_"_We are torn apart. We are scattered. We can't make Starclan work, there for all clans are in danger."

I couldn't believe what was happening. My heart raced as he talk tom stared down at me.

"You, Eagle, are one of us. The world is dying without you. Without them..."

His voice faded as he made out a last sentence.

"_Save us, Eagle, for it is who you are meant to be. Please."_

I swung my head up, almost falling off of my branch. It was day, sunlight filtering through the leaves that sheltered me for the night..

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the tom again. Quickly shaking my head, I brought my dream into deeper thought.

Me, 'Eagle' had to save them... Who and how?


	8. The Element Stones

_When I think of my past- when I think of how lucky I was to be born with wings... When I remember those epic battles, the friends, the losses... Sometimes I wish I could just fly back into time and change things._

I leaped off the pointy rock, rapidly working my wings. I felt my paws land softly onto the ground. If I had to fly, I'd learn now. I had to.

The hawk was sitting on the branch I slept on, eyeing me as I continued to fail.

"You probably don't have a problem in the world." I murmured as I climbed back up the branch. It was now covered in scratch marks and a small feather had fallen, standing out against the oak-brown wood.

The hawk tilted it's head. It flapped it's wings, easily lifting onto a higher branch. I glanced quickly at it before taking a long leap off once again. This time, I rose slightly higher than the spike before I went backwards back into the rock. Ahead, I saw a long canyon, a deep river running through it. Now that I thought of it, my throat was begging for water.

"You can come too, if you'd like." I purred as I began to bounce across the plain. I turned around to see the hawk following me. I sweetly grinned before breaking into a run, letting the air blow the dust out of my fur. My body heated with energy, my heart fluttering at the thought of flying. That's almost all I could think about.

I skidded to a halt as the hawks body tilted and glided the other way, flicking it's head as if a signal to follow. Forgetting the water, I followed my friend.

"Wait up." I panted, trying to catch up with my friend. As the plain turned to marsh, I began to falter. The hawk encouraged me with a quiet screech. I nodded and began to follow faster, my paws slightly muddy.

"Where are we going?" Even if I couldn't understand him, I enjoyed talking to somebody.

Suddenly the hawk let an alarming cry. I looked to see that there was a slightly long jump ahead. Gathering my might, and by straightening my wings, I landed on the other side. I stopped and stared at the hawk. It seemed to nod at me.

I squinted to see something I never thought I'd see. A long stretch of water with dozens of islands that were almost all connected by branches. The air was growing colder as I neared the islands- some even had no leaves on the trees.

The hawk landed on a rock and blinked at me. I approached the island cautiously, frantically sniffing the air for any enemies. In front of me, was a dark tunnel. I could barely make out what was even in it. Taking a deep breath, I crawled inside. Surprised by the sudden frost on my skin, I gasped. A cold shiver ran through my spine.

As I went deeper, I made out a blue light. Traveling quickly, hardly fitting in the tunnel, I squeezed into a large room. What shocked me, was the source of light. Four stones, one each, had a unique paw mark on it. My eyes widened- had I found something ancient?

"Starclan.." I murmured, about to leave. As I began to crawl out, a tail tip touched me,

"AH!" I leaped up, throwing myself across the room. I opened my eyes to see the same exact cat from my dream.

"Thank you for coming." He had a faint smile on his face, but his eyes were dark with sorrow.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Who _are _you?" I felt the same strange feeling as in my dream- horrified but growing interested.

"Do you recognize this?" The tom dropped a glowing stone at my paws. I stepped back, my ear twitching.

"Er, no." I growled. Who in Starclan was this?

I looked at the four stones. One paw print was glowing slightly blue, with a shade of purple in the middle. The tom grinned warmly and placed his paw on the blue stone. My jaw dropped open in shock as the stone glowed strongly at his touch.

"Young Eagle, place your paw on the third stone." He said.

Something made me- it wasn't the warmth in the voice or the encouraging sweep of his tail though. It was something in, yet again, my chest. My heart. Taking a deep breath, I reached out my paw. It touched the cold stone softly before I pressed against it deeply. It began to glow and for a moment I felt engulfed by wind. I felt like I was in the air floating, and in less then a heart beat I was back in the cave.

"It's true." He murmured, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"What is?" I asked, still not knowing the ice-cold cats name.

"You're the one. Now you must help me. Help us."

I snorted with disbelief. "I'm not helping some random creepy cat who was hiding in a tunnel!" I swung around to leave but a wave of frost swept over me.

"Let me go!" I hissed, but the breath was knocked out of me when his icy paws pushed me against a wall.

"Eagle, the world will die without you." His voice was more serious, yet despite his movement, he showed no signs of anger towards me. I just wanted to tear him apart so bad. Before I could make any movement, a thick wave of wind emerged from the tunnel, pushing the tom into the wall. I stood there, frozen in shock.

"You shouldn't fight against other elements." He scolded her like a kit.

_Elements? What?_

'E... Elements?" My voice had grown shaky. What did he mean?

"That's what I've been talking about, Eagle." I was still confused.

"You control wind." He said simply.

"I..." I had began to feel my feet collapse beneath myself.

"I can't, I'm a useless kit." I growled, doubting the fact that was already proven true.

"You're the opposite."

"Yes, I'm the opposite of that when I visit Imsostupidandimesseverythingup Clan."

The tom shook his head. "You saw it. You threw me off my feet."

"There's something called coincidences, you know."

"And I know for a fact it wasn't"

"Prove it."

"Try it once more."

Hissing with annoyance, I attempted to make him get blown off his feet once more. Nothing.

"See? Just a coincidence."


	9. The Beginning Of A Journey

**This chapter is kind of poopy with details. It's hard to do this on a phone!**

"You need to believe you can accomplish something to be able to accomplish it." His strangely echoing voice said. I still doubted it though. It was impossible, no matter what. But then again, I never really believed I could.

Eventually, I decided to ask a question I was wondering. "What's your name, anyways?" I meowed, my eyes glinting with curiosity.

"It was Wavepaw, but is now Wave. I've been here longer then you've been alive, to speak the truth. If you haven't yet noticed, I control water and ice."

I nodded, still hardly believing that he could actually control elements. How could it be possible? Me and him were just normal cats, right?

"I was one of the chosen four. I was lost, just like you. There are two other cats, who we must find. Yes, they are lost also."

I felt sad for those poor cats. I remembered how horrified I was, how worried I was. But now I felt stronger, I mean I had wings. What other cat besides Wave, and perhaps the other two elements had wings?

"All of them were neglected and hated by their clan, and that's one of the reasons they may have left. I can only control water since I found this tunnel. And, I... Placed my paw on the stone, and I could control it. My theory is that the older elements were destroyed by something. And without all four elements together, Starclan won't work, the clans will die, we will die."

"Oh?" I mewed quickly after a long silence. I was trying to comprehend everything that just happened. So some random tom named Wave, who controls an element, wants me, another element, to help him find two others.

"Are they in the other clans? I mean at my home?"

"There are more then four clans, you know." He mewed, swiping a paw over his face.

_Really? _I wanted to say. How did we never find them? How far could we possibly be from them? I mean, the world couldn't be that large, they had to be close.

"Where are they?" I asked, glancing at him then back to grooming myself.

"Quite far... To speak the truth, I have no idea. But if one of them is killed, the world _will _end. "

A shiver ran down my spine at his words. _End? for real?_

"But it's not possible." I murmured. "We can't just run into the middle of the woods and scream 'Hey, Fire and Earth, where are you?!' It's not like they'll pop right up."

"Exactly. We need to find them. Unless you want to die, we better start looking. Why else do you think green-leaf is ending so early? The sun is dying, since there is no fire. And soon the plants will die without earth. Earth needs fire to live, and earth, the plants, need water to live. And the world needs freedom, who is you. We need air and wind to live."

"I can't do this!" I spat. "You could be lying, I have no idea who you are."

"If you don't remember, I just introduced myself."

Why was this happening to _me? _Why should some dumb loner have to control an element? I wished I could just be alone forever. I could survive so easily. I slowly turned to him- I realized, if he was actually telling the truth, and I didn't listen... The world would _die? Because of me?_

_"_I guess it's worth a shot." I rumbled. Wave looked down at me and grinned.

"Good."

"Now what?" My ear twitched awkwardly at the long silence that seemed to last forever.

"We need to find them. I know one is quite far. Four clans, Snowclan, Featherclan, Wolfclan and Desertclan have one. I'm not entirely certain though."

I nodded. "How do we know which way to go?"

"I've been living in this cave for a _very_ long time. I've been memorizing the areas around, and I've seen those four clans, just how I have seen yours."

I eyed him as he let out a grunt and began to climb out of the tunnel.

"Also," He said as he pushed himself out. "I think it's time you learned to fly."

"Fly?" I almost coughed my throat out. How could he teach me? I swallowed hard, feeling a seed of fear in my heart.

"It's fine. If you fall, I'll just swoop down and catch you."

"I... Can't." I turned my head, avoiding his gaze. "I just can't."

"You can if you believe."

"How can I believe when I know it's impossible?"

"Anything can happen." He shrugged as he stepped into the sunlight. I felt the air was starting to get more chillier- the sun _was _dying.

"How can elements die?" I changed the subject, giving him a quick glance.

"I have no idea." Wave admitted, despite his strong knowledge of that kind of stuff.

I let out a long sigh. "So where do we start?"

"We need to go along the islands from the branches until we reach the other side. Then over there, we'll reach a large body of water that seperates them completely, then a long field, then a forest, then... It's a long journey."

"Eh." What was I getting myself into? I had to do this. And if the journey was as dangerous as it sounded, and I actually controlled an element, and I was killed, I was risking the whole world. All of the clans were in my paws. The prey, the plants, the world.

"Well.." I said, feeling one of my urges to run. "What are we waiting for?

He blinked with surprise when I used my wings to flutter up to a tree. Flapping quickly, I began leaping from tree to tree. My paws left and touched the branches like they were meant to be there. I nearly froze with shock when Wave, with a few flaps of his huge wings, rose up into the air.

"Whoa." Was all I could say. large amounts of air escaped from between his wings, sending it blowing at my face. I began to leap across the branches once more, letting the wind touch me. The sky glowed it's pale yet deep blue as clouds floated lazily across it, like huge pillows. The wind picked up as I leaped branch to branch. Then I saw what Wave was speaking about. There was a long body of water, just how he explained. I could make out the plains ahead. I didn't feel like picking ticks out of my all over again... When I woke up earlier that day I felt like my body was being eaten alive from my run in the field.

"How in Starclan do I cross that?" I wrinkled my nose. He really expected me to fly?

He didn't speak. I kept going, trying to pick up some speed, but my legs didn't run as fast as usual today. I nearly tripped on a little leaf when I realized how far the land was. The stretch of water was huge!

"I can't do that. Never." I felt something pass over me. Wave landed and gazed at me, his bright blue eyes reflecting my own.

"All you need to do is try." He meowed, curling his tail around his paws. "Just believe."

I turned back to the water. But how? This cat wanted to get me killed, I knew it. But there was something in his eyes that made me want to. Something deep inside. I felt as if I could just see and watch his past right there, just by staring at his eyes.

"Screw it." I growled before taking a huge leap off the branch. Even though I was about to dive into freezing cold water, I wasn't scared. And that, I guess, is just because I believed that I could do it. His words echoed in my mind. I unfolded my wings so they spread out completely. I kept them equally balanced as I got closer and closer. There was just a thin layer. There was life and death- and right in front of me was a layer that could of been broken. Right as my chest touched the water, I closed my eyes, yet I never drowned. Instead I was speeding across the surface, my paws splashing water behind me.

_Come on! _I wanted to yowl. I was so close to the other side. I wasn't thinking though, I forgot all about that land I was trying to reach, and I pushed myself through the wind, right towards the clouds.


	10. I'd Like To Make Myself Believe

**Aah, don't worry. By spring there will be about 2 updates a day. I need a keyboard for my tablet. **

Less then a moment ago I was plummeting into ice-cold water, and now I was diving up straight in the sky. For that moment I forgot everything that was happening, I forgot Wave, I forgot everything. The only thing I knew was that I believed, just like he said and I succeeded. I was like an eagle, diving up into the sky. I was pushing into the wind, higher and higher, and higher. The huge white puffs were getting closer as I carefully kept my wings balanced.

_Closer... _Was this even actually happening? The wind was so strong I felt like I would fall back down, but I kept going. Everything seemed nonexistent. I was in white fog, then I was up. Above the clouds- I was completely free, able to go where ever I wanted. I could see the moon, bigger then ever. Then the sun- glowing like my eyes. I had no idea where Wave was, but I couldn't care less. I dived down slightly, gliding, letting my paws rip through the clouds. I twisted my body to spin myself, slightly tipping myself off balance but I made it.

I purposely let myself fall. I pulled my head back, letting all of the air rush past me. Below, I saw the field he was talking about, looking like an exact duplicate from the last I had been to. Once I was close to the ground, I spread my wings straight out. The wind picked be up and I was gliding along the air. Then I saw something.

_The hawk! _I rose myself to approach it. It's yellow eyes seemed to be glowing with pride as it glided along with me.

"See, I told you I would. I promised you." I whispered. The hawk dived back into the clouds, disappearing into the wind. "Goodbye." I smiled.

I turned my head back to see Wave flying steadily. He looked pretty experienced.

"See? All you had to do was believe."

"Yes, but I'm scared to land because I might never get up into the air like this again."

Wave purred with amusement. "You'll always be able to fly. But now we need to get back to the journey."

"Can we fly the whole way?" I asked, hope glistening in my eyes.

"Sure, but we need to rest after flying for a while. I know it's pretty hard, but the only downside about wings is the aching you can get from them."

I nodded, understanding it. I could imagine the strong pain in my back already. Forgetting it, I flapped my feathery wings as they carved into the wind.

"Can we race?" I asked, not even thinking about what I was saying before it slipped out- I remembered how me and a few other apprentices would play, but I couldn't imagine flying with them.

Wave blinked with surprise. "Oh, I'm not the racing type."

"Come on!" I begged, making my eyes grow huge. It seemed that he couldn't resist saying yes after a moment.

I immediately dived into the wind. Wave was catching up, his wings quite large for his size. We were at even speeds, and I saw him cast a quick smile at me. This was definitely better then Eadgyth. I charged forward, moving my wings even faster, but that drained my energy even faster. I saw that he was losing energy too.

_Maybe if I... _I pretended to slow down more so I could gain my energy. He was slowing down too. When the moment came, I darted past him, the air hitting against my fur like thunderbolts.

"Oh!" He shouted with surprise. Purring with victory, I landed on a rock. My landing was quite rough, considering it was my first, but in my opinion it was good for my first try.

"I'll just say that the landing was purr-fect." Wave shook his head, laughing. Maybe I did finally find a real friend. "It's been way too long since I've flown like that.' He said while stretching his legs and arching his long back.

"Well then," I smirked softly. "I'm going to go on my own if we don't hurry." I laughed before pushing off the ground, but Wave playfully hooked a claw on my tail pelt and pushed me down. I kicked my legs, sending us both rolling off the rock.

Wave let out a hilarious sounding 'Oof' before he flopped down onto the ground. I let out a purr, my eyes glowing with amusement at his fail. I went to lick the dirt off my paw, but Wave had attempted to stand and ended up tripping on his own tail.

I burst out laughing, knocking myself over. This cat, who I once thought was creepy, was becoming my friend. When I finally finished laughing, my throat ached more then my wings and legs. This certainly wasn't that weird odd spiritual cat from my dream.

"Why were you all creepy in my dream?" My ear twitched as I kept my eyes locked on the ground. Warm grass tickled my legs softly as I awaited a short moment for his answer.

"Well, I was pretty much losing contact. Since I'm not dead, its kind of difficult to communicate through Starclan" He admitted. "I sounded so weird and elderly I would imagine."

"Yes, you actually did." I giggled. Wave seemed really outgoing and playful, unlike my prediction when I first had the dream. It was hard to believe that I was only six moons. It felt like these couple of days had lasted forever, and that was a good thing. If I was in the clan still, would the world end? For me, definitely.

It was still hard to get my head around what just happened- it was beyond imaginable that I could fly. Well, I did have wings.

I stared at the seemingly endless distance. It was insane how far it was, would we even live? Yes, we could fly but there was no water. I moved my dry tongue around my mouth, longing for even dirty twoleg water. We would make it, I knew we would.


	11. Carving Into The Clouds

**NOTE...Please read**

**SO EARLIER IN THE STORY, I MESSED UP. THERE WAS TWO OF THE SAME CHAPTER. THERE WAS ORIGINALY SUPPOSED TO BE THE SECOND CHAPTER, A INTRODUCTION OF EAGLE (FIRST CHAPTER OF STORY WAS INTRO TO HOW SHE WAS BORN) AND THE THIRD WAS HER FOLLOWING THE HAWK. BUT I ACCIDENTALLY MADE BOTH THE SECOND AND THIRD** **THE HAWK ONE. I HAVE FIXED IT BY DELETING ONE OF THE DUPLICATES AND UPDATING CHAPTER 2 TO BE BOTH THE CHAPTERS COMBINED. IF YOU WERE WITH THIS STORY LONG ENOUGH BEFORE IT MESSED UP, YOUR FINE AND CAN READ. IF NOT, PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 2 TO READ THE CHAPTER I LOST. IT ISNT THAT IMPORTANT BUT I RECCOMEND IT.**

* * *

><p>I kicked off the ground, my paws scraping against the dirt and i rose off the ground. Right before I fell back down I unfolded my wings and flapped them strongly. I squinted my eyes and examined my surroundings. Soft wind carried the air that I breathed in through my mouth. Ahead in all directions was flat long grass, and the mountains were now almost the color of the sky. I could make out the faint shape of a stream in the distance. I signalled Wave to follow with a twitch of my ear. Once I heard his wings flap and felt his presence, I glided in the direction of the water. Even though I wasn't any higher then three foxes stacked on top of each other, I felt the soothing wind. I could feel the grass so close yet I wasn't touching it.<p>

I made sure no obstacles were ahead before I turned my head to Wave. He had a grin on his face and I couldn't help but to grin also.

"So after we find the other elements, that's it?" I asked, not wanting to think of such a fun journey ending. "What happens after that?"

"I actually have no idea." Wave admitted. "I guess we'll have a sign or something."

"Yeah..." I murmured quietly. My wings had slowed down and I let myself ride along the wind. It felt good to escape everything and just close down my mind so all I felt was the warm air. My feathers twitched as they carved neatly into the sky. I was broken from my thoughts when a scent drifted into my nose. Prey!

Wave must have smelled it too because he began scanning the ground. I, for some reason was determined to find it before him. I had no idea why. My heart skipped a beat when I spotted one. Before I was directly above it, I dived down. I crashed onto the mouse, hardly landing on my feet.

"Blegh." I spat out a mouthful of loose grass and bit into the mouse. I struggled to resist gulping it up as I gripped its warm neck tightly in my closed jaws. I froze as I heard a yowl.

"I found a whole nest!" Wave's voice yowled. Nearly skipping in happiness, I followed the voice and shoved myself into the grass. I saw Wave standing proudly over a nest of hay filled with five dead mice that he had killed.

My eyes glittered in the sunlight, as he pushed a few of the plump bodies toward me. I smiled my thanks and began to gulp down two mice.

When we finished, my stomach ached from being stuffed and I could easily tell that Wave was also full. I swiped my tongue across my mouth, swallowing the remains of the delicious taste.

"That was good." I yawned, stretching out my legs. The water wasn't far now. We could walk there pretty quickly. Not waiting for Wave, I took a long leap through the grass towards it. I dived towards the water side and began lapping. I was happy and full fed. I was happy because instead of being in my clan, I was with a new friend, able to do whatever I wanted.

Wave padded over and joined me. I finished and raised my head, squinting at the sun that had began to sink into the long ground. Peach colored clouds gathered around the bright star, twisting into mixed shapes. A deep shade of violet was fading in, as well as several bright stars.

I sat there and admired the amazing view for a few moments before letting out a long sigh. The sky grew darker as the moon grew larger and higher above the stretched clouds. It was like a river of different colors, beautiful in every way possible. I felt like I could doze off and I was about to, but I felt the itch inside me. I felt Wave watch me as I stood up and began to follow the moon, not even thinking about anything else other then the sky. My pace remained slow as a blue darkness engulfed me. It was cold yet it felt so great.

I jumped off the ground and ignored a sharp pain that shot through my leg. I saw Wave look up at me with his sky blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" He stifled a yawn and began to groom his fur while waiting a short time for a reply. His white fur was slightly matted from the trip so far.

"Flying, I guess gives my mind some sleep." I said before soaring away. I couldn't help but to think about how I was born like this. Who was my mother? Who was my father? I can't just be 'chosen', my mother or father had to have something to do with it, but does that mean there are cats out there with wings, not just the elements? I had so many questions but nobody to ask them to.

I glided along the wind, trying to forget all my problems but they kept coming back to me. I just wanted to close everything down and watch the sky. I tilted upwards and gained a small amount of speed as I reached towards the clouds that had turned grayish-blue in the darkening twilight sky to beyond what any average cat could reach- could experience, could see... Could feel.

For just a few minutes I was in the dark cold fog and then I was above everything, just like before. Up here, the sky was filled with thousands of white eyes, sparkling as I washed my gaze upon them.

"I'll answer all my questions one day." I murmured to myself. But maybe some things were meant to be kept a hidden secret in life.

I dived back down at full speed, my eyes quickly growing dry as the ground got bigger. In less then a moment I was greeted by a wide eyed Wave.

"What?" I meowed questioningly, confused by his shocked face.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"It was just a quick flight," I answered. "Its not like I was going to sleep on a cloud."

"I mean your flying."

"I wasn't that fast."

"Its probably just because you're wind I guess."

I awkwardly settled down beside the stream and watched as the moon grew higher into the sky. Even if this journey lasted a long time, sadly it would finish one day. But why was I worrying? It would be a long time until it would.


	12. A Single Spark

It had been three days since I learned how to fly, but it seemed like that amazing moment was minutes ago. The feathers on my wings were growing thicker but they felt lighter everyday. We were still traveling through the long seemingly endless field.

I was gliding near the ground, bringing in the warm Greenleaf scents. Something was different though- the air was warmer then the usual. It was like the sun was blowing up inside my own head. I began to grow nervous as it got slightly harder to breath.

"Wave, what is that?" I nearly choked on my own words to the white tom who followed close behind. He looked at me for a moment, a confused look on his face before opening his mouth to taste it. To my surprise, he suddenly let out a yelp. _What was it?_

He swung his head towards me, a terrified look on his face. "It's _fire!_" He yowled before diving up towards the sky. I followed him into the azure sky, coughing as a cloud of smoke followed us. My jaw dropped open.

"Wave, it's following us!" I spat, my mind clouded in gray mist.

He turned to me and jumped back in the air. "Eagle, your tail!" He screeched, his blue eyes wide with alarm.

I nearly had a heart attack at his words. _My tail? _A sharp blazing pain greeted the tip of my tail. "No!" I hissed. "Use your powers!"

"I can't, it wont work! Use your wind to blow it out!"

My heart raced as I sent a wall of wind at the blazing ground. It only grew brighter- my eyes burned nearly as much as my tail as everything got darker. _I'm falling! _I made out the shape of a cat- Wave, diving to catch me but it faded away. The breath was knocked out of me as I landed with a sharp thud onto the flaming ground. The pain put so much pressure on my body as I tried to find an escape- somewhere out of this horrifying place. Everything grew faint as I began to close my eyes.

Suddenly, something sharp and hot as the flames gripped my neck tightly.

"Stop!" My voice cracked as I was sent flying out of the flames. I crashed straight onto a sun-bleached rock, blood rushing through my body at the impact. I flickered open my eyes weakly- in front of me was a thin long she-cat, her eyes glowing so bright, I couldn't see anything else. Before I could make anything else out, she faded into the fire.

It was getting closer- it was spreading through the dry grass quicker then my own wings. I was about to let myself go but then I made out a shape dive straight through the flames- Wave! He nearly ripped his teeth right through my neck trying to grip my scruff. Even more pain pressured me as he saved me from even more damage. I felt the air push against my fur and burns, causing me to wince. It was all air- the cold lt for several long moments before I landed softly, far from the fire.

"You just nearly lost your life!" I coughed out, trying to get all of the smoke out of my tired lungs. Wave gazed at me with a calm look on his face.

"I couldnt let anymore of your fur burn off." He insisted, turning away. I glared at him, my eyes locked on his back before I turned away also.

"I think I saw something in the fire." I murmured after a while. He turned his head towards me, a curious look on his face. I watched dust float around the mid-day air as I thought about how to explain my experience.

"There was a strange thin long she-cat. Her tail was really weird and long and she had really bright eyes. When I tried to get a better look, she just..." I trailed off, trying to remember every detail. Could the heat be playing tricks on me?

"She what?"

I stayed silent for a while before mewing. "Disappeared."

Wave's eye twitched. He probably didn't even believe me. Everything seemed to be silent after that, except the squeaking of mice and chirping of birds.

The day seemed to last forever. The clouds moved slower then my pawsteps as I quietly padded through the grass. I didn't bother yelling with excitement when I saw the woods ahead. When we entered the tangle of thick trees, I instantly was relieved by the damp air that greeted my hot and dry body. Birds sang in the trees, fluttering away at the sight of me and Wave.

"Why can't the other elements just find their way here like I did?" I growled deep in my throat. I kicked a leaf away that fell into my path, the thin plant ripping into two from my sharp claw.

"I don't know, maybe they will find the Element stones and find us from then." He shrugged as he continued to trail after me. His white fur had been coated in ash, partially burnt. I'm sure he looked a lot better then I did.

"How bad do I look?" I turned to him trying to keep a straight face. I didn't know what kind of question that was, but I hoped he could answer.

"You look good for a cat who almost got burned." He mumbled, still not turning to me. I most likely looked like a rat.

I was sure I looked fine, when I looked down there were only a few black marks that dotted my oak-brown fur. Well, I hoped to Starclan that my wings would still work properly. I stretched them, turning my head to look at them. The white and brown dappled feathers remained untouched, soft and safe. Signing with relief I crouched down and lifted myself up. I outstretched my paws, latching onto a low branch. I scratched at it to hang on and pushed my body up. I followed Wave from the branches, enjoying the soft wind that bounced off my fur. The leaves rustled loudly as I shifted through them, their cold skin brushing against my own.

I let myself drop off the thin branch that I balanced on. I flew straight above Wave, trying to stay as slow as him but I couldnt . I couldn't stop the wind from giving me speed. Forgetting it, I tilted myself to avoid hitting a pine tree. I couldn't help but to feel the air getting colder as we went on- it was probably just the fire and everything going.

I ignored the stinging in my pads as I flew. Then I noticed something- I remembered how I fell to the ground and into the fire. I remembered how my tail caught on fire and wouldn't burn out. Was that cat I saw a sign? Was it **fire**?


	13. Several Sparks

**What in the name of Starclan?... Twelve followers? Ehm, must be an error in the website coding. Anyways, thank you so much for liking this story! I will do my best to keep it interesting.**

Branches were tangled like four clans at war with each other, the sap like blood dripping from the wounded cats that battled for their lives. Moss latched to the bark, hanging from the huge sticks that could never be snapped like a twig under the pressure of your paws. Birds echoed others, spreading high-pitched whistles through out the full woods.

I glided above it all, letting out a long relieving sigh. I felt the air leave my body and drift away, riding the wind like the birds above me. I looked forward and couldnt help but to let a grin form on my face as I looked into the distance. There were so many trees that it looked like thousands of creatures going on a journey. There was so much to explore in this world, and I controlled part of it all. Even if I didn't have the hang of controlling yet, that doesn't change the fact that it was incredible.

I suddenly let out a grunt as the air was knocked out of me. I crashed onto the ground pinned by no other then- the cat that had been in the fire. Her teeth were like claws as her eyes blazed with a surprising emotion. Anger.

I struggled to breath as her claws dug into my fur, nearly piercing into my skin.

"Get off me!" I spat, my paws pushing against her chest. It clearly wasn't my strength that made her let go. She glared at me, yellow eyes blazing like the fire that once had me trapped in a cage of heat.

"I was trying to catch you ever since you entered this forest!" She hissed, her huge teeth showing once again. I saw Wave enter the scene, a confused look on his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

I got myself off the ground, my coat now covered with dust and dirt. I glared at her back, and I let my tail lash with annoyance.

"I dont enjoy being _burned, _thank you." I backed away, approaching Wave, who stood behind me. I stood beside him, enjoying the fact that I wasn't alone with this rather rude she-cat.

"Are you the one who almost got me killed?" I questioned, knowing the answer already but I wanted to hear what her response would be.

The she-cat opened her mouth to speak, but Wave interrupted.

"She obviously was." He commented, shooting an ocean-blue scowl at her.

"I'll be going then." She announced roughly. I felt my jaw drop in shock as she spread out two huge _webbed _wings. I nearly was blown away from the hot wind that burst toward me as she took off.

"We can't lose her!" Wave yowled, his voice ringing through my ears as he went after her. I nodded quickly, shooting out of the trees and into the air.

I swung my head around, trying to find where she had gone. A trail of flames scratched across the sky as I watched her rip into the clouds. I immediately went after her, panting from the amount of effort I was using to catch her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wave nearly at my speed. As if being chased, I strained myself, trying to gather all the wind I could to send me flying as fast as possible. I lifted my wings, not flapping them. I forced the air to gather- then I flapped. I flashed through the huge bed of clouds, the cold air catching me by surprise.

_Follow her! _I reminded myself. The cat was now nearly the size of a mouse in the distance.

"Your not getting away!" I bellowed, getting closer to her almost instantly, but her wings were quick too. As I approached her, the cats flaming tail slashed my chest and I got knocked back into the clouds. The pain stung like claws as I twisted my wings to get back on balance. Smokey gray clouds gathered below and above, faint cracks of thunder beginning to fade in.

"We need to get down, now!" Wave shrieked, his wings beginning to visibley grow weaker as the wind picked up.

"I'm not letting her leave!" I shot away, after her once again. Bolts of lightning striked through the sky, slicing into the clouds and into the trees below. The clouds curled as one of my dappled paws brushed through one of the few white puffs left. I looked up- the she-cat was gone.

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed, anger welling up inside me. Wave turned to me, an awkward look on his face. His white fur was covered in ashes again, dark against the once clean pelt.

"I'm sure she won't just disappear." He murmured.

"She just _did!_" I felt all of my rage spilling out of me as I spoke, not even knowing what I was saying. I hardly even controlled my wings as they rapidly swung through the air, back and forth. I was continuing to glare at him before a sword of lightning shot straight down between us, stabbing through the clouds that flocked like birds below. I wasn't afraid of it, I was obviously just extremely angry.

Wave let you a deep sigh before looking away from his paws and at me. His eyes were filled with thought, as if making up his mind about something. And he was.

"Fine, we'll look." He proclaimed as the storm grew stronger. "But don't complain to me if you lose your tail, this storm is terrible."

I nodded, satisfied with his agreement with my desicion. Why would the she-cat just say that she was looking for us and then run away? I was determined to catch her, even if I did lose my tail in the process.


End file.
